The Winchester Gospel
by inukagome15
Summary: It started because of an angel. It started with the words "You have been chosen to bear witness." It ended with the words "You should look for the books." It was the tale of the two brothers and the angel who averted the Apocalypse and said no.


**Prompt fill for _ByeByeBriar_, who asked for the Winchester Gospel getting inducted into the Bible.**

**This took a little bit of time, as the first draft did not go well at all. It's also rather short, which pleases me to no end.**

**if anyone wants a similar story like this, Anything Worth Dying For by _waldorph_ on AO3 is an absolute _must-read_. It does it a hell of a lot better than I ever could, although it's most definitely AU after Season 4.**

**As for this prompt fill, it's also AU, although only after Season 5. Regarding prompts, I received a message from someone who said that they'd wanted to send me a prompt but felt leery about doing so because they were under the impression I was being swamped with them. But since I'm not, I promise you that my askbox is still open.**

**On to the show.**

**The Winchester Gospel****: **It started because of an angel. It started with the words _You have been chosen to bear witness. _It ended with the words _You should look for the books._ It was the tale of the two brothers and the angel who averted the Apocalypse and said _no_.

* * *

**The Winchester Gospel**

* * *

It started because of an angel.

No, wait. Let's rewind for a moment.

It started one night in Lawrence, Kansas when a desperate young woman made a deal with a demon for the life of her love. It culminated ten years later with a fire and demon blood in a baby's mouth. It ended when two brothers who loved each other too much said _no_ instead of _yes_ and went against every plan both Heaven and Hell made.

They went against the plan, went against the book, and saved the world.

And so the book was rewritten. Rewritten to include the Apocalypse that was averted because of the two brothers, rewritten to tell the tale of a broken family that slowly pieced itself together. The mother died and the father sold his soul to save his oldest, leaving behind two sons. The oldest walked into Hell for the sake of the youngest, and an angel reached in and pulled him out.

The Apocalypse had started, but the two in the eye of the storm said _no_ despite betrayals and secrets on all sides. And the angel, the once loyal soldier of the ranks of Heaven, said _no_ and joined his charges.

Lucifer bargained and pleaded and cajoled, but Sam Winchester the Demon Boy denied his entrance until the end. Michael threatened and pleaded and killed, but Dean Winchester the Righteous Man refused because mankind had free will, and not even a prophecy set at the beginning of time would change his mind.

But it was the young angel Castiel, who loved humanity (and _Dean_) most of all, who turned the tide and rewrote the book with his interference.

And it was Castiel, at the end of it all, who spread the word.

And now we reach the beginning – or is it the end? The part where an angel started the new tale – the tale of the two brothers and the angel who averted the Apocalypse and said _no_.

It started because of an angel.

It started with the words _You have been chosen to bear witness._

It ended with the words _You should look for the books._

The books penned by Carver Edlund – Chuck Shurley – prophet of the Lord. The books that held the entire and sorry tale of the Winchester brothers and their angel. The books that told the story of the beginning and end of the Apocalypse – the Apocalypse that never was because of _love_.

The Church heard it first. Young and old priests heard the whispers, the whispers that told them that the strange events of the year had a cause and it wasn't entirely natural; the whispers that assured them that humanity and life had been given a new chance because of the love of two brothers.

The young heard it next, picking up the published _Supernatural_ books and putting the pieces together.

The hunter community heard it last and first. They heard it last because they were busy cleaning up behind angels and demons. They heard it last because despite all their experience, they couldn't believe that _angels existed_. They heard it first because the Winchesters were notorious in their community. They heard it first because of Bobby Singer and his connections. They heard it first because of a strange dark-haired man in a tan trench coat who accompanied the two infamous brothers on their hunts.

And as word spread, the anonymity of the hunter community gradually faded as the truth behind what hid in the dark and those who fought against it came out.

The first time the Winchester brothers realized something had changed was during a rather routine salt and burn.

They had finished refilling the grave when they encountered the priest in charge of the nearby church. Instead of screaming and threatening to call the police, he bowed his head and thanked them for all they had sacrificed. Then he blessed them, letting them leave only once he was done.

When called, Castiel had nothing to say beyond _The word has spread._

And the brothers shared uneasy glances, knowing that things had forever changed, but not knowing _how_.

Years later, when the Winchester brothers were semi-retired, still hunting on the side and imparting advice to amateurs, the stories of their early years were common knowledge on the streets and preached in sermons.

One Sunday morning, a priest finished his sermon with a blessing for the Winchester brothers and a prayer to Castiel. When the church was empty of all except for a young and scruffy-looking man in a tan trench coat and the priest, the latter approached the former, only to be surprised when the man inclined his head and said, _You have done well._

And the angel Castiel smiled, cloaking himself and vanishing directly before the surprised priest.

The Winchester Gospel had found its place.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments?**


End file.
